


Lo sguardo di Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe in quell’istante quasi non riusciva a credere cosa avessero le iridi di Tezuka per essere così eccitanti. Non era normale per un ragazzo avere occhi così seducenti ma, il solo pensiero di perdere le proprie iridi azzurre in quelle marroni del rivale, lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa facendogli quell’unico barlume di lucidità che gli era rimasto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Lo sguardo di Tezuka  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Rating: giallo

Atobe in quell’istante quasi non riusciva a credere cosa avessero le iridi di Tezuka per essere così eccitanti. Non era normale per un ragazzo avere occhi così seducenti ma, il solo pensiero di perdere le proprie iridi azzurre in quelle marroni del rivale, lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa facendogli quell’unico barlume di lucidità che gli era rimasto.  
Lo osservava scrutando attentamente per capire quale fosse il segreto di una simile meraviglia, ma di una cosa era certo: al mondo non esisteva nulla più ammaliante dello sguardo Tezuka, a parte i suoi occhi ma questo era un dato di fatto.  
In quell’istante era irradiato da un’insolita luce che rendeva quel volto, sempre stato serio, talmente luminoso che si sentiva quasi accecare da tutta quella bellezza: in quell’istante splendeva più dello stesso sole.  
Da un lato, Atobe avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo intero quanto bello fosse quel giovane tennista, ma dall’altro voleva essere l’unico sulla faccia della Terra a sapere quanto ammaliante potesse essere quel ragazzo e decise che non avrebbe mai rivelato ad anima viva quanto affascinante fosse in realtà il capitano della Seigaku custodendo quel segreto finché sarebbe stato in vita.


End file.
